baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 500 home run hitters of all time
This is a list as of Sep. 28, 2011, of the top 500 Major League Baseball home run hitters. In the sport of baseball, a home run is a hit in which the batter scores by circling all the bases and reaching home plate in one play, without the benefit of a fielding error. This can be accomplished either by hitting the ball out of play while it is still in fair territory (a conventional home run), or by an inside the park home run. Barry Bonds holds the Major League Baseball home run record with 762. He passed Hank Aaron, who is currently second with 755, on August 7, 2007. The only other player to have hit 700 or more is Babe Ruth with 714. Willie Mays (660), Ken Griffey, Jr. (630), Alex Rodriguez (629), Sammy Sosa (609), and Jim Thome (604) are the only other players to have hit 600 or more. Bonds' total was limited by teams essentially refusing to sign him for the 2008 season. Ruth's total was limited by the fact that he spent the early part of his career as a pitcher. Mays' total was limited by spending a few years in the Army during World War II. The current cutoff for the top 500 is 136 career home runs. List Listed are all Major League Baseball players with 136 or more home runs hit during official regular season games (i.e., excluding playoffs or exhibition games), the current cutoff for the top 500 (includes ties for the top 500, whenever applicable). Players in bold face are active as of the 2011 Major League Baseball season (including free agents). :The stats are updated as of September 28, 2011, except for parentheses. {| class="wikitable" style="float:left;" |- style="white-space: nowrap;" !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Rank !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|Player (2010 HRs) !style="background: #e3e3e3;"|HR |- | |Bill Robinson |166 |- | |Paul Sorrento |166 |- |391 |José Cruz, Sr. |165 |- | |Jacque Jones |165 |- |393 |Hank Bauer |164 |- | |Chick Hafey |164 |- | |'Adam LaRoche' |164 |- | |Jim Lemon |164 |- | |Andy Seminick |164 |- | |Al Smith |164 |- | |Andy Van Slyke |164 |- | |Claudell Washington |164 |- |401 |Don Demeter |163 |- | |Damion Easley |163 |- | |Ken Keltner |163 |- | |Bill Madlock |163 |- | |Roy Smalley |163 |- |406 |Clete Boyer |162 |- | |Keith Hernandez |162 |- | |Terry Steinbach |162 |- |409 |'Ryan Braun' |161 |- | |Juan Samuel |161 |- |411 |Alvin Davis |160 |- | |'Ramon Hernandez' |160 |- | |Bill Melton |160 |- | |Tony Phillips |160 |- | |Henry Rodriguez |160 |- | |Pete Rose |160 |- | |Frank White |160 |- | |Roy White |160 |- |419 |Donn Clendenon |159 |- | |Jim Hickman |159 |- |421 |'Mark Reynolds' |158 |- | |'Ty Wigginton' |158 |- |423 |'Jose Bautista' |156 |- | |Juan Encarnación |156 |- | |Ken McMullen |156 |- | |Bob Meusel |156 |- |427 |Ed Bailey |155 |- | |Sherm Lollar |155 |- | |Davey Lopes |155 |- | |Doug Rader |155 |- | |'Juan Uribe' |155 |- |432 |Jeff King |154 |- | |Bill Terry |154 |- |434 |'Hank Blalock' |153 |- | |Tommy Davis |153 |- | |Dan Driessen |153 |- | |Jim Northrup |153 |- | |Tom Tresh |153 |- |439 |Walt Dropo |152 |- | |'Alex Gonzalez' |152 |- | |Ken Griffey, Sr. |152 |- | |Ed Sprague, Jr. |152 |- |443 |Ray Boone |151 |- | |Jim Fregosi |151 |- | |Chris Hoiles |151 |- | |Carney Lansford |151 |- |447 |Shawon Dunston |150 |- | |Mike Lieberthal |150 |- |449 |Lou Brock |149 |- | |Hubie Brooks |149 |- | |Cory Snyder |149 |- | |Earl Torgeson |149 |- |453 |George Kelly |148 |- | |Willie Kirkland |148 |- | |Sixto Lezcano |148 |- | |Mike Marshall |148 |- | |Charlie Maxwell |148 |- |458 |Leon Durham |147 |- | |Ruppert Jones |147 |- | |Gene Woodling |147 |- |461 |Edgardo Alfonzo |146 |- | |Tommy Harper |146 |- | |Candy Maldonado |146 |- | |Jim Spencer |146 |- |465 |'Robinson Cano' |144 |- | |Charlie Hayes |144 |- | |Jeffrey Leonard |144 |- | |'Bengie Molina' |144 |- | |Lee Stevens |144 |- | |Kevin Young |144 |- |471 |Von Hayes |143 |- | |'Victor Martinez' |143 |- |473 |Wally Moon |142 |- |474 |Scott Brosius |141 |- | |'Michael Cuddyer' |141 |- | |Bo Jackson |141 |- | |John Jaha |141 |- |478 |Joe Crede |140 |- | |Pedro Feliz |140 |- | |Pinky Higgins |140 |- | |Terry Pendleton |140 |- | |'Edgar Renteria' |140 |- | |'Jayson Werth' |140 |- |484 |Johnny Briggs |139 |- | |'Brandon Inge' |139 |- | |Willie Montañez |139 |- | |David Segui |139 |- | |'Grady Sizemore' |139 |- | |Eddie Yost |139 |- |490 |José Cardenal |138 |- | |Matt Lawton |138 |- | |Bill Mazeroski |138 |- | |Earl Williams |138 |- |494 |Steve Buechele |137 |- | |Darren Daulton |137 |- | |Alex Gonzalez |137 |- | |Trot Nixon |137 |- | |Jackie Robinson |137 |- |499 |Jack Fournier |136 |- | |Davey Johnson |136 |- | |Héctor López |136 |- | |'Brian McCann' |136 |- | |Matt Nokes |136 |- | |'Aaron Rowand' |136 |- tv Next players to watch: * Eric Hinske (134) - 10 in 2011 * Hanley Ramírez (134) - 10 in 2011 * Josh Willingham (128) * Kevin Youkilis (129) * Lyle Overbay (131) - 9 in 2011 * Jose Vidro (128) * J. Peralta (130) * Miguel Olivo (129) * Ryan Zimmerman (128) - 12 in 2011 * Matt Kemp (127) - 38 in 2011 References *First page of official MLB career home run list (links to subsequent pages at bottom of list) *Active Leaders & Records for Home Runs es:Anexo:Líderes en jonrones en las Grandes Ligas Home run leaders, top 500 Category:Major League Baseball statistics Category:Records Category:Lists